A Change of Plans
by Pineapple Angel 14
Summary: Set during the Christmas following the events of In the Shadow of Two Gunmen. Canon divergent. Another attack occurs when Jed Bartlet, Leo McGarry, and Charlie are out doing some last minute shopping. A look into how this will affect the West Wing staffers and strengthen or strain their relationships. Mentions of PTSD. Some whump. My first *posted* West Wing fic!
1. Not Again

"Mr. President. With all due respect, this is the fourth antique store we've been to- haven't you found everything yet? We need to get moving." Charlie suggested apprehensively as they left the limo. 

Leo chuckled. "Good one kid. I've been trying to tell him that for years but I've learned you can never keep Jed Bartlet from shopping until he's found the _perfect_ gift. I always say here's one old book- there's another old book, what's the difference! But he always says, 'there's a difference'!"

"There _is_ a difference!" Jed interjected. "Alright, Charlie, last store- I promise. What are you all antsy about anyway? We've got time."

"Well, I still need to go home and pick up Deena and bring her back for you party, sir….and I have to finish wrapping a few things, myself.."

"Ah ha! I knew it! See, Leo, I'm not the only one who waited till the last minute." Bartlet grinned.

Charlie opened his mouth to respond, but Leo interrupted. "Oh shut up, Mr. President."

Ron Butterfield, who was walking in front of the trio with another agent chuckled, under his breath.

"Ron, are you laughing at _me,_ your Commander in Chief?" Jed gasped in mock accusation.

The Secret Service agent glanced back to the man he was protecting. "No sir, Mr. President."

"Good."

"Hey, you wanna remind me why we parked the car halfway around the block and decided to walk to your fancy old junk shop?" Leo groaned.

"Oh be quiet and stop complaining Leo, we're almost there-" Bartlet was cut off by a series of loud pops. He felt himself being thrown to the ground and felt the weight of several agents laying on top of him, covering him with their bodies. He listened as more shots rang out and Ron Butterfield shouted orders to the other agents.

"Shooter's down. All clear."

Within a moment, the agents crawled off of the president, allowing him to sit up, looking frantically around. "What happened!?"

"Shooter came out of the store, fired off a couple of random shots with a small caliber pistol. He's dead." Ron knelt down in front of Jed. "Mr. President, are you alright!?" He scanned the president's body for sign of injury.

"Yeah, I'm fine, fine. Leo!? You alright?" He glanced to his side, seeing his old friend in a similar position, agents checking him for injury.

"Yeah, I'm good. Little shaken up, but otherwise fine."

"Good," Jed nodded. "Charlie-"

Ron cut him off. "Mr. President, I'm afraid we need to leave. I have to get you out of here and back to the White House- _now._ We have to secure the scene and make sure you and the First Family are out of danger."

"Just a minute!" Jed shook him off, standing up. "Charlie, you ok?" He stepped over to his body man who was still kneeling on the sidewalk, looking slightly dazed. The president extended his hand to the younger man, who took it, and helped him stand up.

"Y..yeah.. M'fine. Are you alright Mr. President?" Charlie said, his words slurring slightly.

"Charlie..?" Bartlet questioned, concerned. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Are you alright Mr. President?" Charlie repeated, his eyes glazed over and staring somewhere past Bartlet's head.

The president glanced at the ground where Charlie had been and in that one moment, his entire life came crashing down around him. The crisp, white snow on the sidewalk was stained with flecks of deep crimson. His eyes flashed up to Charlie's face just in time to see the boy's eyes roll back, his body tumbling bonelessly into the president's arms.

"NO! CHARLIE!" Bartlet cried, carefully letting his body man back onto the ground. "Come on, son, stay with me! Open your eyes, Charlie! I need you to stay with me, do you hear me!"

Butterfield rushed to the president's side, taking in the situation. He stepped back, shouting into his wrist radio. "Eagle is secure. Crossroads is down! I repeat, Crossroads is down! Notify GW, we're bringing him in." Turning back to the president, he gently touched his shoulder. "Mr. President, please stand back and let us take him."

Bartlet nodded numbly and allowed the agents to first pull Charlie from his grasp and then usher him back to the limo. They moved quickly. Leo and Jed were placed in the car, sitting across from Charlie, who was stretched out along one of the seats. Once the car began to speed towards the hospital, Bartlet switched seats. He carefully lifted his young aide's head and placed it in his lap, not disturbing the agent who was applying pressure to the wound. Bartlet calmly ran his hand through Charlie's short-cropped hair, softly pleading with him.

"Come on, Charlie.. Stay with me. I've got you. It's ok to be scared. You're going to be ok.. Just do what I tell you for once and stay with me, son… You can do it, Charlie… Don't let those bigots win.. just stay with me. You can't leave us.. Leave me.. Not tonight, Charlie. Not on Christmas." 

* * *

Authors Note: Hello all! This is my first West Wing fic so I'd appreciate some reviews to let me know if anyone is interested in me continuing this story! I've written about 3k words total so far and am planning on more but I'd love some feedback. The rest of the story involves a lot of emotional aftermath angst/whump and highlights Josh's PTSD and the father-son relationships between specifically Jed and Charlie, and Leo and Josh, respectively.


	2. Finding Out

Deena Young wasn't startled when she heard a car pull up outside the small house. She grabbed the waiting stack of presents, checked herself in the mirror, and made her way to the door. She was surprised, however, when she heard the doorbell ring, instead of hearing her brother unlocking and opening the door.

"Charlie? Did you lose your key again? If we didn't have this party to go to, I might just not let you-" Deena stopped dead in her tracks as she opened up the door. She was taken aback to find the visitor was not her brother. Instead, there stood the First Lady, surrounded by about 6 secret service agents. "Mrs. Bartlet? ..um.. Hello! I.. uh.. Why..?"

Deena mumbled for a second, taking in the sight before her. Her mind suddenly flashed back to when several police officers had shown up at their door to tell them that their mother had been killed. It was all too the same. Abbey Bartlet's face held a look of sorrow and dread. Her eyes were red and puffy. A wave of fear overtook the teen.

"Where's Charlie?" She swallowed hard, blinking back tears. "Mrs. Bartlet, where's Charlie!?"

Abbey reached out a hand to girl, "Sweetie-"

Deena jumped back and slammed the door shut, startling the First Lady and the agents. Inside, she cowered at the floor by the door. Wrapping her arms around herself, Deena rocked back and forth crying. "No no no no.. not Charlie. Not Charlie.. Nononono."

Abbey spoke softly at the door. "Deena, please sweetheart, I need you to open the door for me. I need to talk to you. Please, we have to hurry."

After a pause, Deena stood, wiped her eyes, and opened the door. "Is my brother dead, Mrs. Bartlet?"

"No Deena, Charlie's not dead." The First Lady pulled the shaking girl into a tight hug, praying that what she had said was true. "But there has been a shooting. It appears that Charlie and Leo were accompanying the president on some last minute shopping and while they were walking some man jumped out from nowhere and shot at them."

"Is the president alright?" Deena asked.

"Yes, it seems so.. But I'm afraid Charlie was hurt. He's being taken to the hospital- he's probably already there by now. Now, we don't know the cause of the shooting or who was targeted, but what we do know, is that you'll be safer staying with the family for now, instead of being here alone. I know this is a lot for someone so young to take in, Deena, but you're doing a wonderful job. If you come with me, I can take you to your brother."

"Okay…" The girl said simply. She stepped outside, closing and locking the door behind her, and allowed Abbey to lead her to the car.

* * *

"C.J. do you know where the president is?" Sam quickened his pace as he walked down the west wing corridor, to catch up with her.

"No, I haven't seen him- Josh- where's the president?" the pair slowed by Josh Lyman's office, poking their heads in.

"He snuck out to do some last minute shopping. Took Charlie and Leo with him. Why? You need him for something?" Josh looked up from his desk, surprised to see the others still around. "Say, why are you guys still around here anyway? Shouldn't you be off getting ready for the party? It starts in like 2 hours."

"That's just it," Sam spoke up. "I needed to tell him I was going to be a little late. I have some last minute shopping of my own to do. Oh well, guess I'll explain when I get there.. Thanks Josh, C.J."

As Sam sauntered off and Josh got back to work, CJ glanced up at one of the many tv's mounted on the wall in the cubicle area. Her eyes widening, she scrambled to find a remote while shouting for the other staffers to quiet down. "Sam! Josh! Everybody shut up- listen!"

The news station reporter appeared, looking grim on the screen. "We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this breaking news. It has been reported that shots were fired just moments ago near vehicles matching the description of the president's motorcade. It is reported that there was at least one fatality and possibly more injuries involved in this attack. The motive and victims of the attack are not available at this time. The White House has yet to make a statement on this incident. We'll bring you more on this, as soon as more information becomes available. Until then, we bring you back to…"

CJ muted the TV.

"Oh God. Not again." Josh whispered under his breath from the doorway to his office.

There was a wave of silence throughout the office as the West Wing staffers gaped at each other, processing the terrible information. Then, just as quickly as the silence came, a flurry of activity swept across them. Everyone was instantly on the phone with someone else, trying to find out more information about the attack. Not only did they have to get a jump on the story and curb the publicity, but most importantly, they had to find out if their President, or one of their friends, was dead. It had only been a few months since the assassination attempt courtesy of West Virginia White Pride, and all of the staffers were still cautious and a bit shell shocked when it came to matters of security and rumors of any attacks. Only one day earlier Josh had spent more than 8 hours talking to a psychiatrist- at the end of which he had been unofficially diagnosed with PTSD. And now.. This.

Just as all the staffers started making their calls, what seemed like an army of secret service agents burst into the office area, rounding up the senior staff members. "Ms. Cregg, Mr. Lyman, Mr. Seaborn- if you'll please come with us." One of them ordered.

CJ headed up the trio and while retrieving her purse, questioned back, "What's happened? Has there been a shooting? Is the president dead?"

"Ma'am I'm afraid I can't answer that- All I can say is that we need you to come with us, we'll take you where you need to be right now." The agent answered back, his serious expression touched with sympathy.

"What about Toby?" Sam spoke up.

"Mr. Zeigler was in a meeting at the other side of the building, he's already been put in a car." Another agent replied.

Josh exchanged worried glances with the other two as the trio allowed themselves to be whisked out of the West Wing and into a waiting car. He winced as the car doors slammed shut behind them. Once they were safely alone inside the limo and speeding along towards their destination, the Deputy Chief of Staff broke the silence. "So...I guess this confirms it. There's been another shooting.."

"Yeah.." CJ sighed, hoping that no-one had been seriously injured this time.. Or worse.

"Where do you suppose they're taking us anyway?" Sam said, glancing outside the windows.

"Hospital probably." CJ answered again, trying not to think of the moment when they all had been rushed to the hospital mere months earlier, not knowing if Josh and the President would survive.

In less than five minutes, the limo had pulled up outside the ambulance bay doors at George Washington Hospital. The car doors were pulled open by Secret Service agents and the staffers were instructed to get out quickly.

Sam and CJ slid out, but stopped when Josh didn't follow. He remained rooted in his seat, his body frozen in place. As they turned back to look at him, Josh's eyes darted back and forth, his breathing quickening. "I know it's stupid but.. Guys.. I'm scared." He said, very quietly, in an almost whimper-like way.

CJ gave him a sad but reassuring smile. "Us too, Josh.. Us too."


	3. Let the Waiting Begin

When Toby Ziegler walked through the ambulance entrance at George Washington hospital, he had absolutely no idea what he was walking in to. Judging by the way he had been whisked out of his meeting by Secret Service agents and taken to this all-too-familiar location, he could only guess that another attack or assassination attempt of some kind had been made. He hadn't seen any of the other staffers or the First Family in hours- he had no idea what was going on. Were they all together? Was he the only one left?

Every possible scenario was running through Toby's head as he strode into the reception area. The first person he saw was Jed Bartlet, and next to him Leo. "Oh Thank God! Mr. President, you're alive! I was in a meeting and they just grabbed me and brought me here! What happened!?" As Toby neared the President, his elation turned quickly back into dread as he took in Bartlet's tear stained, grief-stricken face. "Oh God. What happened? Who is it!?"

"Toby," Leo stood and greeted the other man, leading him slightly away from where the President sat, blankly staring at the floor. "There was a shooting."

"Where? What happened? Where are the others?" Toby pleaded with him.

"Charlie and I were accompanying the President, doing some last minute shopping. Guy jumped out of nowhere started shooting. Secret Service had him down in a matter of seconds. But.. Charlie was hit."

"Is he.. I mean, he's going to be alright, though, right? He's not.." Toby couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence.

"We don't know yet." Bartlet said, quietly. "But it was bad.."

"Sir...Was it another attempt at.." Toby prompted, remembering their conversation several months back.

"At a lynching? We don't that yet, either.. We don't know anything yet. Only that a 20 year old kid who's never done anything to anyone was gunned down on Christmas Day.. and could be dying.. And we can't do anything for him."

"We can pray." Leo corrected. "We can pray.."

* * *

A few minutes later the rest of the senior staff came barreling in the doors. Toby intercepted CJ, Sam, and Josh, before they could get to where Leo and Jed were sitting.

"Toby! We heard on the news that there'd been another shooting! What happened?" Josh greeted his friend.

"Yeah.. Evidently some guy jumped out, started shooting at the President's entourage as they were Christmas shopping."

"The President?" CJ prompted.

Toby gestured to the waiting area. "He's fine. He and Toby are over there, they're both fine. The First Lady is on her way, with Zoe."

"Wait, then who-" CJ started.

Josh interrupted, "Where's Charlie?"

Toby's eyes immediately sank to the floor. "He..uh.. Charlie got shot." He said, barely above a whisper. "He's in surgery now but..it's not good, guys.."

Josh gulped, his mouth suddenly going dry. It felt as if the temperature in the room had just increased by about 20 degrees and Josh had difficulty taking in a breath. "I.. uh.. I think I need to sit down.."

In a blink, Leo was right there next to the younger man. He gently wrapped his arm around his deputy and he steered him towards where the president sat. "Come here, kid. Just breathe. It's going to be ok."

Seeing that Leo had taken over caring for Josh along with the President, Toby turned back to the other two with serious instructions. "As is clearly obvious, we're going to have pull together and help each other right now. Leo told me that Mrs. Bartlet went to pick up Charlie's sister, just in case, and that we need to make sure to shield her from the worst of it. We also have to keep her away from the President for now… at least until he gets.. Um.. cleaned up."

At Toby's nod, CJ and Sam glanced back to the shaken President, finally understanding what Toby meant. In addition to his clearly shaken demeanor, Bartlet was literally carrying remnants of the attack with him. His shirt was covered in blood, presumably Charlie's, his pants and suit soaked through with snow. And just like Josh, he looked terrified.

As the three staffers discussed their plans for dealing with the aftermath of the attack, Leo refocused his attention on the two distraught men in front of him. His eyes darted over Josh's quivering form until he noticed how his deputy's hands were tightly clenched into fists. The bandage on his right hand was leaking red.

"Josh, did you get that hand looked at yesterday when I told you to?" Leo prompted, trying not to sound too accusing.

Lyman shook his head, sheepishly. "Not..exactly? Don't blame it on Donna- She took me to the ER but I made her leave- I swore I would stay and get it fixed up.. And I did..for a little while.. But it was busy.. And I didn't want more people asking me how I cut my hand...I'm sorry Leo."

The older man gave him a sad smile. "Hey, that's ok, kid. Come on, we'll get somebody to fix it up now, while we're waiting."

"No Leo- I don't want to bother anybody now! Besides we're-" Josh tried to weasel out of it.

"Josh." Leo gave him a concerned but hard look. "Either you have somebody fix it up now, or I'll ask the First Lady to do it when she gets here. And you _**know**_ who will ask more questions."

"Fine." Josh limply allowed Leo to stand him up and usher him towards the nurses station.

Leo paused for a moment, "You gonna be ok, Mr. President?"

Bartlet glanced up for the first time in several minutes of glaring at the floor, "Hm? Oh.. yeah Leo, I'll be fine. Take care of Josh.."

Minutes later, a renewed swarm of secret service agents rushed in the ER entrance, followed by Abbey and Zoey Bartlet and Deena Young. Abbey made a beeline away from the others, towards her husband while Toby, Sam, and CJ made sure to intercept the girls, as instructed.

"Hey, uh... Zoey, I think your mom and dad need to talk for a minute.." Toby awkwardly said, standing in the way of her following her mother.

"Okay.. How's Charlie?" Zoe questioned, in return. Both girls looked between the three staffers, fear and expectancy in their expressions and tears in their eyes.

"We don't know yet." CJ replied sadly. "Girls look, I'm going to be completely honest with you. Cards on the table, here's all that we know: Some lunatic started shooting at the President, Leo, and Charlie. Charlie was hit. He was in pretty rough shape but he's in surgery now, and I know they're doing all they can for him.

"CJ.." Deena said, timidly. "..Is my brother going to die?"

The White House Press Secretary felt her throat grow tight. She glanced sadly at her coworkers before replying, "I sure hope not."

"Girls, why don't we go get out of the way and find some place to settle in, because we're probably in for quite the wait." Sam piped up. After receiving a few reluctant nods, he led the others down the all-too familiar emergency room corridors until he found the waiting room where he and the other staffers had been forced to sit, months before.

Once the girls were inside and out of earshot, CJ pulled the other two aside for a moment. "God, how I'd hoped to never see this room again as long as I lived.. Let alone so soon."

"You're not the only one.." Toby agreed.

Thinking about the last time he had waited in this room, Sam could only hope that Charlie would be as "lucky" as Josh had been and would come out of this eventually alright. He sighed to himself as he stepped into the dreaded room once more, "So.. Let the waiting begin."


End file.
